Waiting For My Real Life to Begin
by TowMondler
Summary: Monica goes through hard time with her abusive husband, okay, bad summary, just please read
1. Waiting for my real life to begin

__

~* Okay, I heard this song and loved it. Loved, loved, loved it. It's by Colin Hay, and if any of you watch Scrubs, it was the song that they all sang on the last episode with the dying patient? Okay, here it goes. This part only has half that song, the other part will be used in the next chapter. Please review and tell me if you like the story, or the song, or both. ~*

Disclaimer: Geez, you'd think you people would figure it out by now. Not mine. Not by a long shot. 

Monica picked up the sunglasses and set them gingerly on the bridge of her nose. She shivered in the large apartment and pulled her sweater around her and rubbed her arms. 

"I'm ready!" She heard a little voice call to her. 

"Coming," she found herself replying. Sometimes she forgot that she could form coherent thoughts. It seemed that all she ever did was cry anymore. And yell, there was always yelling. Heidi, her three-year-old, came running into the room followed closely behind by the nanny.

"Mommy? Come on!" The little hand extended to her and Monica took it and tried to smile at her young daughter. 

"Let's go!" Monica feigned enthusiasm. Heidi chattered all the way down to the car that was waiting about nothing and everything. Monica wished for the exuberance that three-year-olds have, and the notion that the world was fair and good and just. 

"Can we stop at a toy store?" Heidi asked bouncing in her seat. 

"We'll see," Monica told her and she leaned her hair against the cool leather of the seat and tried to remember a time when she was truly happy. Her head was pounding from the amount of alcohol she had consumed after he had left. The sunglasses conveniently hid the large bruise that had formed in the night hours. Heidi's nanny Mary, who now sat singing with Heidi, had been with them long enough to know to take Heidi out when they began to fight. Monica had never been a submissive person and so she fought back when he started. That's why she usually ended up with the bruises all over her body. He was usually careful about placing them where they would be covered, but last night she had pushed him too far and he had punched her in the face. Then he had stormed out of the apartment, probably to either go drink himself stupid, or to carry on one of his several affairs. When had her life gotten like this? How did this happen? She remembered looking at her beautiful little girl. She had gotten pregnant. 

"Mommy?" Heidi asked. Monica's head snapped to attention. 

"Yes?"

"I want to stop there," Heidi pointed to the fast food restaurant that they were passing. 

"No sweetheart," Monica told her.

"Why not?"

"Because we're meeting Daddy for lunch."

"But I want to go there!"

"Heidi please." Monica begged rubbing her temples. "We already talked about this." He had suggested an outdoor restaurant. She knew why, because she could safely wear her sunglasses and it would look normal. Normal. What she wouldn't give for a normal life. He would probably place her in the sun to ensure that she wouldn't be taking off her sunglasses. She sighed and watched the people on the street pass by and tried to dream of another life. 

__

Any minute now

my ship is coming in

I'll keep checking the horizon

I'll stand on the bow

feel the waves come crashing down

Come crashing down, down, down on me

He loved showing her off. Well, both her and Heidi. And the people he was trying to impress usually were. How beautiful your wife is! Your daughter is so well-behaved! And adorable too. She looks just like your wife, with those bright blue eyes and smile. It wasn't that he didn't love Monica. He just got angry with her sometimes. She didn't listen. She never listened. The car pulled up in front of the office and he strode to it. Heidi bounced out and into his arms. 

"Daddy? Can we stop at a toy store? Please?"

"If you're absolutely perfect this afternoon," he told her. Monica cringed at the word. Perfect. Everyone thought her life was perfect. She had a beautiful daughter, and loving husband, and things were just so God-damned perfect. What was she teaching Heidi? That she had to be perfect or else her daddy wouldn't love her? She had vowed that her own daughter would never wonder if her parents loved her. At least Heidi knew that Monica loved her. That she would die for her, and that some nights she feared that she would. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek pausing long enough so that he could hiss into her ear.

"Remember to leave the sunglasses on," he reminded her. She nodded to show that she knew, and they all climbed into the cool, air-conditioned car. Even in the darkness, she left the sunglasses on. They pulled up to the restaurant and the three of them climbed out. 

"We'll be done in about an hour," Monica told Mary. "Go get something to eat or something." Mary nodded and the car slid away. Monica shivered despite the oppressive heat as he slid his arm around her waist to prove ownership and they began to walk towards the restaurant with Heidi's hand safely tucked in her own. Heidi was on her best behavior as they were seated. Monica had been right, they were sitting in the sunniest area of the restaurant. Monica pulled out little sunglasses for Heidi and they ordered and talked normally. Heidi made a slight face at her meal, and Monica honestly couldn't blame her. Her headache was still pounding at her temples as she reached into her purse for some sort of Advil or Tylenol. He couldn't see her do it. She would get yelled at about keeping up appearances. 

"We don't want people thinking that my wife is a pill fiend, right?" She had tried to argue with him that plenty of people took Advil. In fact, she had said, Americans use about 2 tons of Advil a day. 

"I don't care!" He had yelled. He was always yelling, there was always yelling. She was waiting for things to get better, she was waiting for her real life to begin. It had to soon. She didn't know how much more she could take before she snapped. 

__

And you say, be still my love

Open up your heart

Let the light shine in

But don't you understand?

I already have a plan 

I'm waiting for my real life to begin

Monica woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. There had been no fight the night before, because she had been on her best behavior and so had Heidi, who had gotten her toy on the way home. She checked the clock on the nightstand. It was nine. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up on shaking legs and walked to a mirror. The bruising had gone down immensely. A little makeup and you might not even be able to notice. She got into the shower and glanced down at her body. Two bruises on the insides of her thighs and one on her stomach. That wasn't that bad. She could wear a sleeveless dress and they would all be covered. 

"Mommy? Are you in the shower?" Heidi's voice called out. 

"Yes, baby, I'm in the shower."

"Mary's taking me to the park, kay?" 

"Okay." Monica heard the door shut and leaned her head back against the shower door and let the tears roll down her face. She tried so hard not to cry in front of Heidi. She tried so hard to be strong for both their sakes. It was so hard. The phone rang as soon as she was out and had slipped into the blue dress. She quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Mon?"

"Hi Rachel," she said smiling. It had been so long since she had heard from her best friend, any of her friends for that matter. It seemed like she was a whole other person before, before when she would get coffee once a day and just sit and talk with them. 

"What are you doing today?"

"Um, nothing, why?"

"You, me, lunch? What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," she told her. "About an hour?"

"Great," Rachel said and Monica hung the phone up and went to dry her hair. She then twisted it up into a twist and noticed the final bruise under her arm from when he had grabbed her the other day. She flirted with putting on a new dress, but she figured if she kept her arm down then Rachel wouldn't notice. She finished getting ready and then left a note for Mary and Heidi and left the apartment. She met Rachel in the restaurant and gave her a hug. 

"I've missed you," Monica said sincerely.

"You too," Rachel agreed. "We never get to talk anymore. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Monica carefully took off her sunglasses and prayed it wasn't noticeable. Rachel noticed right away, but didn't say anything. It was only when Monica lifted her arm to get the waiter's attention that Rachel knew something was wrong. 

"Mon?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you have bruises all over you?" The truth was that all the friends had been noticing it, but didn't say anything. 

"I'm clumsy Rach, you know that. I just tripped this morning."

"You were never this clumsy before."

"I have Heidi now, when we play sometimes I trip and fall. It's no big deal."

"Your eye is black and blue."

"I ran into the door, okay? Leave it alone."

"I can't Monica."

"Please? Just drop it." Rachel got quiet for a moment contemplating. 

"I think you need to leave him."

"You don't understand!" Monica's voice began to rise. "You could never understand. I can't leave. I can't leave him. I can't do that." She grabbed her purse and sunglasses and dropped a twenty on the table for the drinks and stormed out without waiting for her change. Rachel sat stunned but determined. They needed to do something. And it needed to be done now, before Monica got seriously injured. 

__

When I awoke today, 

suddenly nothing happened

But in my dreams, 

I slew the dragon

~*Okay, so this was just the first part. Please review and I'll post the second part with the rest of the song. But only if you review!~*


	2. Your mask is wearing thin

~* Aw, thanks so much for reviewing. If at all possible, could you do it again? It would make me so very happy! Here is the rest of the song, it's so great. The song, I'm not so sure about the fic, but I hope that you enjoy and review again.*~

Disclaimer: Nope, I just checked, they're definitely not mine. 

__

"I'm sorry," Monica sobbed as she cowered on the floor. "Please stop. Oh, please." She already had been kicked in the stomach and had the beginnings of a nasty bruise on her leg. 

"Why can't you just listen to me?" He asked slumping into a chair. "Why do you make me do this to you?" She covered her face with her hands and wept. "Stop crying. Please, Monica, please stop crying." He came over and roughly seized her hands and pulled them off her face. 

"Pete, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I won't do it again, I promise."

"Mon, you know I don't like to hurt you, I just get so angry with you," Pete stood up and reached down and pulled her roughly to her feet. "I have to go." He glanced around their large bedroom. "Did someone pack my bag?" Monica was trying hard to contain her tears as she wiped them off and nodded. 

"When are you going to be back?" She asked. Not because she would miss him, but she wondered how long she had to heal before he was back to inflict more injury on her.

"Tuesday," he answered not looking at her. He picked up his jacket and rolled his sleeves down and shrugged into it. He crossed the room and took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry Mon. I love you and I'll see you Tuesday." He kissed her gently on the lips and then picked up his bag and left the room. As soon as the door had closed behind him, she sank to the floor again and cried. When she was all cried out, she climbed shakily to her feet and stumbled into the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror at her reflection. Her eyes were red and swollen from the countless tears she had shed, and her face was pale and gaunt. She lifted her shirt slightly and cringed at the bruise on her stomach. She turned the water on in the shower and let the warm water cascade over her sore body. She slipped into pajamas and climbed into her warm bed. She soaked her pillow with her tears before falling into a fitful sleep. 

"Momma?" A little hand reached up to tug on her sleeve. Monica rolled over and faced Heidi who stood with one arm tucked around the stuffed bear named Squiggles that Ross had given her when she was born. 

"What's the matter Heidi?" Monica yawned and rubbed her eyes sitting up. 

"I had a bad dream," she moaned.

"Come here baby," Monica said flipping the covers back and allowing Heidi to scurry under. She knew, deep down, that she needed to leave Pete. She knew that he would continue to hurt her, and somewhere in the back of her mind she feared that he would hurt Heidi if he got angry enough, but she was terrified of leaving him. It wasn't just the financial security that he certainly provided. It was more than that. It was partly that she couldn't admit that she had made a mistake, not that Heidi was a mistake, but clearly Pete was. And it was partly because she was frightened of what he would do to her if she left. Would he try to take Heidi? Would he come after her? She was terrified, and right then at that particular moment, staying was the lesser of two evils. She leaned and dropped a kiss onto Heidi's soft cheek before attempting to get some sleep that night. 

__

And down this beaten path,

and up this cobbled lane

I'm walking in my old footsteps once again

"Monica?" She heard an achingly familiar voice call out her name. She turned and was surprised to see Chandler standing there with a drink in one hand and a blonde in the other. 

"Chandler? What are you doing here?" 

"My company is donating to the hospital," he said shrugging.

"Small world," she grinned. "Pete's donating money." She smiled at the blonde and Chandler hit his head.

"Oh, sorry, this is Cecilia Kelly, Cecilia, this is Monica Becker. Her husband is the multibillionaire standing over there," Chandler pointed with his glass and Pete turned slightly and gave a small smile to Monica and Chandler. He motioned for Monica to come join him and Chandler noticed how obediently she went to him. Something he would not have said was characteristic of her. She had never, in all the years that he had known her, bowed to any man. It was one of the things he adored about her. It was no secret to anyone except Monica that Chandler had been completely infatuated with her. Then she had gotten pregnant and married, and there went his chance. But he was worried about her. What Rachel had told them had been disturbing. It made him angry just thinking about it. If he found out that he had hurt her, if he touched her, Chandler would kill him. He didn't care if he was worth a billion dollars or whatever he was worth, if he hurt Monica, then he deserved whatever was coming to him. 

"Come on Cecilia," he said taking her hand and walking away.

"I'm going to get us drinks," she told him and made her way to the refreshment table. Chandler slipped out onto the balcony. Monica came out and smiled at him.

"We really need to get together more often," she told him.

"How's Heidi?" Chandler asked. How are you? He wanted to ask. Does he hit you? Does he hurt you? Are you okay? 

"She's great," Monica beamed. "She's amazing." 

"And Pete?"

"He's fine," she turned her head and looked away from Chandler's imploring gaze. He grabbed her arm and turned her so that she faced him. 

"Listen Monica if you need anything, you know that you can call me right?"

"I'm fine, why doesn't anyone believe me?" She asked pulling her arm away from his grip. 

"Monica," he said. He didn't believe her. Especially not when her voice wavered like it had just done. Not when Rachel had seen the bruises on her arms and face, not when they hadn't heard from her in weeks. No, he didn't believe her. 

"Chandler, please, it's better if you just drop it." She was pleading now. 

"Better for who Monica? Pete? Better for Pete?"

"No, that's not what I said. Better for everyone, Chandler. Just better for...please....he'll...."

"He'll what?"

"Forget it, I have to go." She turned and fled back inside leaving Chandler alone on the balcony. Rachel had been right, something needed to be done. Monica was in way over her head. Someone needed to save her. Someone needed to reach their hand in and pull her out before it was too late. Before she drowned and nothing could be done. 

__

And you say, just be here now

forget about the past

your mask is wearing thin

Let me throw one more dice

I know that I can win

I'm waiting for my real life to begin

Heidi sat on the floor playing with Mary as Monica read a book and sipped the glass of wine that was sitting next to her. Heidi looked up and grinned at her mother. Then she studied Monica and frowned. 

"Momma?"

"What sweetie?"

"Why is your cheek red?" Monica's hand instinctively flew to her face. Mary, who knew what was happening, grabbed Heidi's hand. She knew that Mr. Becker was abusive, which was why she couldn't stand the man. 

"Heidi-Ho?" She asked using her nickname. "Why don't you and I go for a walk?" 

"No, why is Mommy hurt?" Heidi broke free from Mary and ran to her mother and jumped onto her lap. Her little hands tried desperately to comfort her mother, and her bright blue eyes begged for some explanation of what was happening. At three, she was perceptive enough to realize that something was wrong. 

"I'm not hurt, honey, I just got a little boo-boo. I ran into a wall." Both her and Mary knew that this was a lie, but Heidi seemed to buy it.

"Be careful Mommy," she told her sympathetically. She slipped off of Monica's lap and ran to Mary. Mary left the room and Monica buried her head in her hands. Pete had slapped her an hour previously when she had talked back to him. Then he had, in perfect Pete fashion, gone out and most likely gotten drunk. The phone rang and she shakily answered it. 

"Monica?" It was Ross. 

"Ross? How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?" Not him too, Monica thought. 

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Because Chandler said..."

"He was wrong." Her voice signified to him that she was both firm on this, and also lying through her teeth. 

"Are..." He thought better of asking that again and changed the subject. "Do you want to have dinner soon? I miss my sister, and my niece. How is Heidi?" 

"She's fine," Monica said suddenly remembering Heidi's concern over her well-being. It made her fear that maybe she wasn't covering it as well as she thought she had been. What if Pete got angry with Heidi? No, she shook her head. He wouldn't do that, would he? How far would he go? She hurried to the end of the conversation promising Ross they would go soon and ran out of the room to the bathroom where she began throwing up. What if he hurt her? The idea made her sick to her stomach. As she sat back and washed her face she glanced at the bag she had just gotten the day before. She pulled out the single item and stared at it. She closed her eyes. It was now or never. 

__

Any minute now

my ship is coming in

I'll keep checking the horizon

The friends had met in Rachel and Phoebe's apartment, Monica's old place, to discuss Monica and what to do. 

"She's going to get hurt," Chandler said. "I mean seriously hurt. She won't leave him."

"Maybe she can't," Rachel pointed out.

"Why not?" Phoebe chimed in.

"Because maybe he'll hurt her, or Heidi. She has to think of Heidi." Rachel rubbed her head and sighed. 

"You're right she needs to think of Heidi. This can't be good for her," Ross argued. His baby sister was being hurt. It was in the very fundamentals of being a big brother that he protect her. What a great job he was doing so far. Why had he let her marry him?

"Someone needs to talk to her," Joey added.

"We've tried," Rachel said. "She won't listen to any of us."

"She might if we all sit her down and talk to her about it," Phoebe suggested. 

"No, she'll think that we're ganging up on her," Ross said as he paced the living room. "No, that won't work at all." 

"Then what are we supposed to do? Nothing?" Chandler yelled. 

"I didn't say that Chandler!" Ross yelled back.

"Then what do we do?" Chandler cried. 

"Stop yelling you guys, you're not helping anyone, especially not Monica," they both stopped and looked at Rachel who was standing now. 

"Then what now?" Chandler asked again quietly. "If something happens to her, I swear to God, I'll kill him."

"Not before I do," Ross said. They all sat down and glanced around at each other. The truth was that none of them knew what to do. Monica wasn't going to leave him until she was ready and wanted to, and the frightening thing was that that wasn't going to happen unless Pete went too far. But the part the terrified her friends the most was that Pete going too far involved either Monica being seriously hurt, or him hurting Heidi. Neither was a good ending to this problem, and no one had any idea of what to tell her to get her to leave. They were clueless, and helpless, and all they could do was wait and pray that she came to her senses and got out of there. Before Pete got carried away . 

__

And I'll check my machine 

there's sure to be that call

It's gonna happen soon, soon, oh so very soon

It's just that times are lean

Monica stood and cried for over an hour before she cleaned herself up and went to get ready for dinner with Pete. She was in too far now. She had no idea how to fix things. And Heidi knew something was wrong. She knew that Monica was being hurt. She just knew. 

"Monica?" Pete's voice rang through the large penthouse. 

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"Not yet," she called back. 

"How long?" He seemed mad. She would do as best as she could and get ready as fast as it was possible. 

"Not too much longer," she replied. She threw on the dress over her head and pulled her hair back half up and half down. She quickly curled some of the bottom and threw on makeup and went out into the living room twenty minutes later. 

"Go change," Pete said after inspecting her. 

"Why?"

"I like the blue dress better. This one makes you look like a cheap whore." Monica took a sharp intake of breath. 

"Fine," she said and went back into the bedroom and changed into the navy dress.

"Much better," he told her and reached out and took her hand in his and gave it a kiss. "Ready now?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." She nodded and he helped her with her coat and they left the apartment and down to the waiting car. 

"Pete?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Later okay?" She started to argue but he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Good girl." Hot tears sprang to her eyes and she shut them tightly. She was so confused. What did she do now? She knew what she had to do, but she was terrified, and then there was that thing. The only thing that would hold her back. But she knew she needed to leave, for her sake and for Heidi's. And she needed to do it quickly before he found out and there was no way she could leave. 

__

And you say, be still my love

Open up your heart

let the light shine in

Don't you understand?

I already have a plan

I'm waiting for my real life to begin

The phone rang and Chandler reached for it. He fumbled around for it and finally found it and answered. 

"Hello?"

"Chandler?"

"Ross? What's the matter? Why are you calling at three?"

"It's Monica." Chandler sat straight up, his heart beating three times it's normal rate. 

"What happened?"

"She's in the hospital. You need to get down here." Before he could say goodbye, Chandler had hung up and was on his way.

__

On a clear day, I can see, see for a long way

on a clear day, I can see, see for a long way  


~* Okay, so that was part two. Please review. What happened to Monica? And just what exactly is her secret? Ha! You won't know unless you review, I know, I know that it is extortion, just do it okay? : ) ~*


	3. Just be here now

~*For those of you who said that you wanted to kick Pete's ass, you'll really want to do it after this part. That's all I'm going to say, read and review and oh, yeah, enjoy too! Whoa, that rhymed. I amaze myself at times : ) ~*

Disclaimer: Oh, right, not mine. 

Chandler rushed in to find all his friends and, to his disgust, Pete standing in the waiting room. 

"What happened?" He asked running in. Rachel shrugged

"They haven't told us anything yet," she told him. Pete was standing on the other side of the room talking into his cell phone. Chandler felt anger rise up in him and he clenched his fists. 

"Did he do this?" He asked Ross in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. Probably," Ross replied. "It's taking all the self-control I have not to go and punch him." Pete looked over their way and then turned his attention back to his phone call. The doctor came out and they all jumped to their feet. 

"I'm going to have to call you back," they heard Pete say. Chandler took deep breaths to calm himself. 

"Mr. Becker?" 

"That's me," Pete said coming over and extending his hand. "How's Monica?"

"Your wife suffered a concussion," he told him. "But we managed to save the baby." (AN: You people are so smart. How did you know that she was pregnant?) 

"She's pregnant?" Pete asked looking confused. The rest of the friends looked at each other as well. She was pregnant? Did she know? And there was that lingering thought in the back of all their minds, what horrible timing. 

"Yes, early stages of pregnancy. How exactly did this happen?" 

"She um, she was in minor car accident," Pete lied. "Nothing major, but she hit her head off the dashboard." He ran his hands through his hair. Chandler clenched his fists once more. Liar, Chandler thought to himself. The doctor bought the story and nodded. 

"Can we see her?" Rachel piped up. 

"In a little while," the doctor assured her. "She needs to rest first. She's going to have to stay the night."

"I would like her moved to a private room," Pete told him. Buying his way out of trouble, Chandler thought. Of course. The doctor left the room and left the six of them by themselves once more. They all turned on Pete. 

"What really happened to her Pete?" Phoebe asked. She was the only one brave enough to ask the question that they were all dying to ask. 

"I told you she was in minor car accident." He shrugged. He clearly wasn't interested in being grilled by her friends. 

"Liar. Then where's the car? Why wasn't it reported? Why aren't the police here asking questions?" Joey chimed in. Pete shrugged again.

"So what if I'm not telling the truth. Whose going to know?" He smirked at them. "And who'd believe you? Do you think that Monica will admit that her husband is abusive?"

"Don't underestimate her," Ross told him. 

"Don't overestimate her," Pete retorted back. 

"You hurt her again, you son of a bitch, and I'll kill you," Chandler said starting towards Pete. Ross grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Not now Chandler." Chandler pulled angrily away from Ross. 

"News flash," Pete said in a low voice. "She's my wife. Mine. So you can take your pathetic unrequited love and shove it. She doesn't need you to come rescue her. She has me." Rachel gave a distrustful chuckle. 

"What happens when she needs rescued from you?" Rachel asked, her irritation increasing. 

"I never said that it was me who did this to her." He backed away from the five and the smirk never left his face. 

"What did you do Pete?" Joey asked ready to back up Chandler. Ready to teach him a lesson. "Did you kick her in the stomach? Throw her against the wall? What did you do to your wife to give her a concussion and almost induce a miscarriage?" 

"I said already, I didn't do anything to her. If you'll excuse me, I need to go and check on my wife and then my daughter," Pete pushed through the other five and went down the hall to Monica's room.

"He's a pompous prick," Phoebe said as soon as he had left. 

"She's pregnant again," Rachel said quietly sitting down. 

"I know." Chandler ran his hand through his hair and sat next to her. "It's going to be even harder getting her to leave now." He sighed and leaned against the hard, cold, plastic chair and stared at the door that Pete had gone into. That was the understatement of the decade. It wouldn't just be hard to get her to leave Pete, it would be nearly impossible. 

Monica moaned softly and stirred. Chandler was sitting next to her bed. Pete, to everyone's delight, had gone home to check on Heidi. 

"Chandler?" She opened her eyes fully and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Monica, what happened?"

"Oh my God, the baby, is the baby okay?" Her voice sounded panicky and he squeezed her hand to calm her down.

"You know about the baby?" She nodded and her eyes began to fill with tears. "The baby is fine." She let out a shudder of relief and let the tears fall down her face as she buried her head into his shoulders. 

"Chandler. Oh, Chandler. Everything is so screwed up," she sobbed. 

"Monica, this isn't good for you," he tried to talk some sense into her. "He put you in the hospital. It went too far. You need to get out of there. What if he hurts Heidi? Or you lose the new baby? He almost made you miscarry." This just made her cry harder as he stroked her hair and attempted vainly to calm her down. 

"I know, I know I have to leave, but it's just not as easy as you make it."

"I know, Monica, but he shouldn't be hitting you."

"He just gets angry sometimes, Chandler."

"How often Monica? Everyday?" She didn't answer. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him." 

"Chandler, it's my fault, I don't listen."

"Don't say that! It's not your fault. He's an asshole," he held her closer as he rocked back and forth and tried desperately to calm her down. 

"Heidi? Is Heidi okay? I want to see her." Chandler stood up and told her that he would go call and have Mary bring Heidi to see her mother. He stood in the doorway and sighed as he watched Monica's hunched form tremble from the amount of tears she was shedding. He couldn't believe that she would put up with this. She was so strong, and so full of will. What happened? What happened to his best friend? If someone would have told him that Monica would be in an abusive relationship that she refused to leave, he would have laughed. No way. Not his Monica. But then it hit him, she wasn't his Monica. She was Pete's, and that's where this whole problem started. He walked back into the waiting room.

"She wants to see Heidi. Ross, why don't you call?" Chandler suggested knowing if he had to talk to Pete, he might say things he would regret. 

"Okay," Ross nodded and Rachel disappeared down the hall to see Monica. Chandler slumped into the chair next to Phoebe. 

"I don't know what to do to help her," Phoebe admitted, her eyes filling with tears. "I want to do something, but only she can leave, no one can make her."

"I know." He reached and took Phoebe's hand. "She's strong, she can make it through this."  
"What if she's not as strong as we think she is?" Chandler glanced in surprise at Phoebe. 

"She is." He nodded to emphasize that. "She has to be." 

"Momma?" The three-year-old scrambled over the bed and into her mother's arms. 

"Hi baby," Monica gave Heidi a kiss on the top of her head. "Did Mary bring you down?"

"Yep. Daddy's not home." Monica wondered briefly where he was. 

"Really?"

"Hmm-hmm." Heidi began to fiddle with the button that moved the bed up and down.

"Hey Heidi, don't do that, okay?" Rachel scolded. Heidi stopped and studied her mother.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Sure, honey, I'm going to be fine."

"Promise?"

"Pinky-swear," Monica hugged her daughter and began to cry. 

"You okay?" Rachel mouthed. Monica nodded and hugged Heidi closer. 

"Guess what?" Heidi was bouncy again. Three-year-olds, Monica thought, are surprisingly resilient. She wished she was like that. She wished she could bounce back like that. It was going to take a lot longer for her to bounce back. That's if she ever did. 

"What?"

"Daddy is going to buy me a new toy," Heidi told her grinning. 

"That's great honey," Monica told her. That's what Pete did best. He bought his affection and his apologies. She would get a really nice dinner and a necklace to make up for it and then he would go back to beating her. He would be careful of her stomach now that he knew that she was pregnant, but it wouldn't stop him from putting a well-placed bruise on her leg. 

"Heidi? Why don't we find Mary and let Mommy rest?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"We'll see," Rachel told her and offered Monica a small smile. 

"Okay," Heidi chirped and gave Monica a kiss and bounced off the bed and out of the room with Rachel. Chandler appeared in the doorway and found Monica sitting in quiet meditation. 

"What's the matter Mon?" He asked coming over and placing a hand on top of hers.

"I think I know what to do," she told him staring straight ahead. "For me, for Heidi, for the new baby." She finally turned her head to him. Her bright blue eyes blazed and he knew that whatever it was, she had made up her mind. There was no talking her out of it. 

"What honey?"

"I need to leave him." 

~*Okay, this chapter was a little shorter, but I wanted to get it done quickly and of course I wanted to leave it there. It's not over yet, not by a long shot, so review and I will start on the next chapter. Right, so review. Thanks!~*


	4. Come crashing down on me

~* This part, if you can't tell by the chapter title, is a little depressing. The crap, pardon my French, sort of hits the fan. But read and review, please! And I promise this will be the last of the extremely depressing stuff. *~

Disclaimer: Apart from Heidi and Mary, the characters are not mine. 

At Monica's words, Chandler wanted to do a dance.

"You're serious?" He checked. 

"Yes. I need to leave him. It's just going to get worse." Tears began to tumble down her face. "I'm just so afraid, Chandler. I'm so afraid."

"Of what honey?"

"He's going to be so mad. So mad, and he might try to take Heidi, or hurt me, or...." She shuddered. "He might even try to....Chandler, he's capable of anything." He wrapped his arms around her. She was shivering from the fear of what could happen. Of what Pete would do when he found out that she was divorcing him. Him being mad was the understatement of the century. 

"Nothing is going to happen to you or Heidi as long as I'm here," he promised. "Nothing." And he meant it. And as she looked into his eyes, she knew that he meant it. She knew that he would do anything in his power to make sure that she was okay. And at that moment, she loved him for it, but that didn't mean that everything was going to be okay. It simply meant that Chandler was looking out for her, and while that was a lot, it wasn't enough to completely reassure her. 

"But Chandler...."

"Nothing, now get some sleep. We'll talk about this later." She nodded and drifted off to a disturbed sleep. He slipped out of her room and into the waiting room where his friends were getting ready to leave. 

"Chandler?" Rachel asked seeing his face. "What's going on?"

"She's leaving him." His face broke out into a grin. "She's going to leave him."

"Are you kidding?" Phoebe asked as a smile crept onto her face. 

"No, she just told me that she needed to get her and Heidi out of there," Chandler shook his head and sat on the chair next to Joey. "She never ceases to amaze me." 

"Yes!" Ross breathed and hugged Rachel. He would do whatever Monica wanted him to do, or needed him to do. He would finally make it up to his little sister and be the protective big brother like he should have been. 

"Does she have a plan?" Phoebe asked. 

"I don't know. I think she does," Chandler replied. "You know Monica, she never does anything half-assed." They all nodded and laughed. They would get their friend back. They were getting Monica back. No one worried about Pete. He would be a distant memory, that was all. A distant memory. 

Monica had a nightmare that she couldn't shake that night. Pete was following her and telling her that she could never be free, that she could never leave him. Over his dead body would she be allowed to go free. She woke up sweating and found Rachel and Ross next to her bed. 

"Ready to go Mrs. Becker?" The nurse chirped cheerfully when she came into Monica's room. Monica nodded shakily. Rachel offered her a reassuring smile. 

"Everything's going to be okay now, Monica," she told her. 

"Rachel, he's leaving for a business trip," Monica told her leaning forward. "An extended business trip. On Monday, and that's when I'm leaving. I'm packing my bags and I'm heading straight for city hall and I'm filing for custody and divorce." Rachel looked at her friend. She was so strong. Rachel had thought her weak for not leaving Pete, but then she realized that if the roles had been reversed, that she probably wouldn't have been able to leave her husband either. Now with Monica's eyes flashing with anger and determination, Rachel had the peaceful feeling that things were going to be okay. Someone should have told her that trouble resulted when you were lulled into a sense of complacency. Monica's perfect plan, wasn't so perfect after all. 

Monday morning, Pete got up and got ready to leave and packed his bags and gave Monica a kiss goodbye and was gone. Monica wasted no time in getting up and pulling boxes out and beginning to fill them with her things and then moving down to Heidi's room and packing her daughter's things as well. She had confided in Mary, hoping that the young woman would keep her word. She had told no one else except for Mary and her friends that she was leaving Pete. She hadn't even told Heidi, who wouldn't have understood anyway. 

"Mrs. Becker?" Monica heard her name and jumped three feet into the air. She turned to see Mary standing there. 

"Mary, you scared me." She put her hand over her palpitating heart as she tried to calm herself down. 

"Sorry," Mary smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help." Monica smiled gratefully at the girl. 

"Thanks Mary," she told her honestly. "Can you help with Heidi's things?"

"Sure, Mrs. Becker," Mary began folding clothes and placing them neatly into boxes as Monica ran back down the hall to her bedroom to finish packing her things. She closed the door behind her gently and turned to face the closet. She made her way to it and pulled a box near her. 

"What's with the boxes Mon?" She heard. Her heart stopped and she held her breath. 

"I was just going through my things to see what I should give away and what I should keep," she lied. She turned to see Pete sitting in the chair next to the fireplace. She tried to plaster a convincing smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my briefcase," he said pointing to the bed. She felt her legs trembling in fear. 

"Oh," she managed to squeak out. "Well, you'd better go before you're late." 

"I think that the plane will wait," he assured her. He crossed the room to where she was and grabbed her neck roughly. She cried out in pain. "I don't believe you. I don't believe that you're just 'cleaning your closet.' So what are you doing?"

"Pete, please, I can't breathe," she sobbed. 

"Tell me, Monica, what are you doing?" 

"Pete."

"Monica," his voice was a low hiss now. "Are you trying to leave me?"

"I...Pete...you're hurting me."

"You can't leave me," he dropped his hands from her neck and she fell to the floor gasping for air. She felt his hand hit her cheek and the stinging feeling that came afterwards. She felt him roughly seize her and pull her to her feet. 

"Pete, please, stop."

"Are you leaving me?"

"Please," she was shaking now as blow by blow hit her. Her lip was bleeding and her neck and face were starting to bruise and swell. His last punch made her reel backwards into the dresser, and as her head hit the corner of the dresser, she remembered thinking of Heidi before succumbing to darkness. 

Chandler opened the door with the key that Monica had given him and let himself in. He was there to help her with the boxes and to take her to city hall.

"Mon?" He called softly. He didn't get a response. "Monica?" He looked around the apartment and found nothing. "Mary?" Mary appeared in the hallway after coming out of Heidi's bedroom. Her face was lined with tears. Chandler felt his heart stop. "What happened? Mary? What happened?"

"It's bad Mr. Bing," she said sobbing. "He came home when he forgot something. I called an ambulance, and they should be here soon."

"Where is she?"

"In her bedroom, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should move her or not. I just covered her with a blanket." 

"Where's Mr. Becker?"

"He left. As soon as he was done, he left." As soon as he was done, the words rang in Chandler's head. 

"Heidi?"

"She's in there," Mary pointed to the door behind her. 

"Good, keep her in there." He left Mary in the hallway and rushed back to Monica's bedroom. He opened the door and took a sharp intake of breath. She was lying on the floor unconscious. Her face was bruised and swollen, and he could see finger marks on her neck. When he lifted the blanket, he could see that she was bleeding, and her silk pajamas were beginning to soak in blood. He began to cry. For Monica, for Heidi, for the baby that she no doubt miscarried, and for the situation in general. The paramedics came in and rushed her to the hospital. 

"What happened?" The one asked Chandler. 

"Her husband, he, um....she was trying to leave him and he....beat her." He breathed a deep sigh. "She was pregnant, is...I don't know, um, what hospital?" The paramedic told him and Chandler nodded and went to find Heidi and Mary.

"Mommy?" Heidi asked. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's hurt, Heidi," Chandler explained gently. "I'm going to take you to Uncle Ross's okay?" Heidi nodded and wrapped her small arms around Chandler's neck as he stood and carried her out of the apartment. How had things gone from looking up to so horrible in such a short time? 

~* Like I said, this is the last depressing, or at least really depressing chapter. It's going to get happier, I promise! But you have to review first. ~*


	5. I slew the dragon

~*Ha! I just saw "Chicago" and it's amazing! Everyone has to see it, it's crazy good! Okay, sorry but I loved it! I went out immediately afterwards and bought the soundtrack and that's all I've been listening to. Anyway, here is the next part and as promised, it's not nearly as depressing. So review again and make me happy, happy, happy. Thanks!~*

Disclaimer: So what you're trying to tell me is that they're not mine? Not even a little? Oh, fine. They're not mine. Not even a little. 

Rachel rushed in with Joey and Phoebe. Ross was taking Heidi over to Carol's, who had promised that she'd watch her, and was coming as soon as he had. Chandler was already there, having come straight from dropping Heidi off at Ross's. He sat nervously in the chairs. 

"What happened Chandler?" Joey asked. "What went wrong?"

"He found out. He came in and....he found out." Chandler shuddered at the mental image of Monica lying crumbled on the floor. How could he have left her there like that? If Chandler found him, he would...he would kill him. 

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked chewing on the end of her hair, a nervous habit of hers. 

"I don't know," Chandler said. "It was bad. It was so bad. She was bleeding and, I think he tried to strangle her and I think that she had a miscarriage."

"Oh God," Rachel covered her mouth with her mouth. "Oh God." She sank into a chair. 

"Where is he?" Joey asked. Chandler shrugged.

"Business trip, wherever that is."

"I'll kill him," Joey said and everyone could see that he meant it. He would kill Pete. He would have to get in line, as that thought was streaming through all of their heads. 

"Chandler!" Ross came running into the emergency room. "Any news?" Chandler shook his head. He couldn't speak anymore, he had run out of words. What had happened was so horrific that Chandler couldn't find any words that fit the way that he felt. They all sat in silence waiting for the doctor. The police came in and they answered all the questions to the best of their ability. 

"She was going to leave him?" The officer asked. 

"Yes, she was packing her things," Ross answered. 

"Where is he?"

"He went on some sort of business trip," Ross explained as calmly as he could manage.

"Business trip? He just left her like that?" The officer seemed appalled, and with good reason. "What did you say his name was again?"

"Pete. Peter Becker." Ross ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

"The Peter Becker? The multi-billionaire?" Ross nodded. The police officer chuckled softly. "I've never liked that guy." It struck Ross as funny at that particular moment, and without thinking, he began to laugh. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the officer. "It's just, it's been such a stressful day."

"I understand," the officer replied. "If I hear anything on Mr. Becker's whereabouts, I'll be sure to come and tell you." 

"Thanks," Ross said and went back and sat with his friends. The doctor came out a few minutes later and they all looked up wearily. 

"How is she?" Chandler demanded. 

"We almost lost her, she lost a lot of blood, and I'm sorry, but she miscarried her baby. We have her stabilized, and she has a major concussion and she is bruised and will be sore for a week or two." They all nodded.

"But she's going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, she should recover," the doctor told her. 

"Thank God," Phoebe breathed and let out a small laugh. "Can we see her?"

"One at a time," the doctor instructed. "She's still out, but you can go back and talk to her." 

"Chandler, why don't you go first?" Ross asked and Chandler gave him a grateful smile and followed the doctor back to Monica's room. She was laying pale and bruised in the large bed and she looked so tiny as machines around her beeped. He took her hand and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Monica? I don't know if you can hear me or not, but everything is going to be okay now, I know I said that before, but it's true this time. The police know and we'll get Pete. He won't be able to hurt you or Heidi ever again." Chandler paused. "You lost the baby, Mon. I'm so sorry." He kissed her hand. "I would have never hurt you, Mon. I still won't. I don't if you know this, but I love you. And I'm not talking about friend love, I'm talking about boyfriend-girlfriend love. The real stuff. The stuff that means the most. I'm talking love poems and songs. And I always have and I might always, and I want you to be okay, because...well, just because you have to." He felt a squeeze on his hand and he looked up to see her eyes open. 

"I lost the baby." It wasn't so much of a question as of a statement. A lone tear fell down her face. 

"Yes, sorry Monica."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"He was going to France. I mean, that's where his business trip was to. It was to France."

"Okay."

"I heard what you said." She looked at him. She studied his eyes before speaking. "I heard that you loved me."

"I do." It was so simple. He did. He loved her.

"I don't know if I can....if I can be in a...."

"I'll wait." She smiled at him.

"You will?"

"Of course, I've waited ten years already, I can wait a little longer." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"Okay."

"Okay." He smiled at her. "You should get some rest."

"I guess I should."

"You're going to be okay."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. It's going to be okay. It took awhile, but things are definitely going to be okay." She settled back against her pillow and closed her eyes. 

"Monica?"

"Yes?"

"I meant every word I said."

"I know." 

"Good." He quietly left the room and went back to the waiting room.

"How does she look?" Joey asked. 

"Bruised, battered, but okay." 

"Okay?" Joey repeated. 

"Yeah, she's going to be okay." They all breathed a sigh of relief. Ross was the next to go back to see her and he disappeared from the waiting room. The rest of them sat in the hard chairs and recalled memories and good times. When Ross reemerged, the police officer came into the room. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Geller?" Ross stood up.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but, well, um....Mr. Becker's plane crashed."

"It what?" Rachel asked. 

"It crashed over the Atlantic about twenty minutes ago." Chandler let out a small unbelieving laugh and leaned back against the seat. 

"Someone should go tell Monica," Joey said. 

"I will," Rachel volunteered and left the room. Chandler couldn't believe it. Pete's plane had crashed.

"Any survivors?" He asked the officer.

"No word of any survivors yet," he told Chandler. 

"Huh." That's the only word that came to Chandler's mind. So Pete had really gotten what he deserved. 

~* Okay, did you expect that, or did I take you all by surprise? Ha! I know, this chapter was pretty short, but I have the next one almost done so it'll be up soon, but only if you review. There are still at least one more chapter, so please review. And aren't you all glad he got what he deserved? *~


	6. It's gonna happen soon

~*This is the next part. Keep up the reviewing, I love it! But anyway, here is the next part, and it's happier, much happier, and it'll just keep getting happier, so review. Exintaris: Thanks for the email, I was going to email you back, but I had this done, so I just posted this. I hope you all like it. Okay, I'm done.~*

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

"Here you go," Chandler said helping Monica into the apartment. Heidi was waiting with a large welcome home sign.

"Mommy!" She cried and ran to Monica stopping short and remembering what her aunts and uncles had said about her being sore. 

"Hi Heidi," Monica grinned and held open her arms and allowing her daughter to hug her. She winced once but then just hugged Heidi to her tightly. Chandler helped her move down to her bedroom and get into bed. 

"Daddy's not coming home," Heidi told her mother playing with a pillow on the bed.

"I know sweetie, are you okay?" Heidi shrugged. A girl who never sees her father doesn't really know how to miss him. The private jet carrying only Pete and his closest associate had gone down and the pilot and single flight attendant had miraculously had been found alive leaving the only casualties to be Pete and his partner. Monica had called his partner's wife and had offered her condolences.

"Fine." She hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. Mary came in and smiled at Monica.

"Hello Mrs. Becker," she said softly.

"Hi Mary. Call me Monica," she said with a grin. Pete had been the one that insisted that Mary address her formally, Monica had hated that. 

"Monica," Mary repeated grinning as well. "I'm glad you're okay. I better go check on Heidi." She turned to leave the room and turned around one last time. "By the way, I'm glad he got what was coming to him. If that's horrible and I end up burning in Hell forever, so be it. That doesn't change the way I feel." Chandler let out a laugh. He liked that girl. He liked her a lot. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently pulling a chair up to the bed.

"I'm okay. It just feels...I don't know...weird to think that I don't have to worry about him, but it feels reassuring as well. I don't have to worry about him. I don't have to worry about him doing anything to Heidi, it's a strange feeling to have your husband be dead, and you not really be that upset by it. I mean, I loved him once, and I'll miss that Pete, but husband Pete. I don't miss at all." Chandler nodded and took her hand.

"Everything's okay now."

"I know."

"And hey look at the bright side, you don't ever have to worry about money." He was trying to cheer her up.

"That's a good point," she told him kissing his cheek. "I don't, do I?" He shook his head. Everything had gone to her and Heidi. He had appointed someone to take his place so she really didn't have anything to worry about. It was one of the few things he did for her. She sighed and Chandler leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. 

"I'll go check on Heidi for you while you get some rest," he told her and then quietly left her bedroom leaving her alone. 

"Hi Chandler, it's Monica. Call me on my phone when you get this message." Chandler smiled at the message and picked up the phone and dialed Monica's number. It had been three months since Pete had died and Monica had been in the hospital. Chandler had been respecting her wishes and wasn't pushing for a relationship even though the sparks were clearly there. He could feel them, and he knew that she could too. But she was taking some time to work on her and Heidi and he was okay with that. He would wait as long as she wanted him to. 

"Mon?"

"Chandler! Hey!" She said into the phone.

"Where are you?" 

"The toy store."

"The toy store?" It hit him. "It's Heidi's birthday Tuesday isn't it?"

"Yes. Can you believe she'll be four?"

"That's pretty hard to believe," he smiled. "What did you call for?"

"Oh, right. I was just thinking that you and I could get some dinner tonight. That is, if you're not doing anything," she waited for his response. 

"Nope, I'm free. That sounds great."

"Great, I'll come and get you around seven?"

"Great," he repeated and smiled. This was the first time that she had invited him instead of the other way around. Maybe this was a sign of things to come. Maybe she was ready to move on.

"Oh! Mary! Look at this, do you think that she'd like it?" He heard Monica. "Oops, sorry Chandler, got to go. I'll see you tonight?" 

"See you tonight," he confirmed as he heard the click of the phone. He smiled to himself and placed the phone back into the receiver. That night would be great. 

"Hi," she said stepping out of the car. He took a sharp intake of breath. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes almost perfectly. 

"You look great, Mon," he told her kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, so do you," she smiled at him. They got into the car and leaned against the leather seats as they drove through the city. 

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"You'll see," she smiled mischievously. They rode silently until they arrived on Coney Island. 

"Coney Island?" He asked looking out the window.

"Yes sir."

"Don't you think we're a bit overdressed for Coney Island?" 

"No." She giggled and shook her head. "I think we look perfect for Coney Island." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the car. She pulled off her shoes and ran onto the beach dragging him along. Her driver handed Chandler a blanket and a picnic basket and he followed behind her laughing. Chandler laid the blanket down and set the basket down. 

"Monica?" He called to her. She turned from her position by the water and grinned at him.

"Don't you love the beach?"

"Sure," he told her and she laughed. Her laugh floated across the night air and he found himself savoring it. It had been so long since she had laughed like that. She came back over to him and sat down on the blanket. 

"I made dinner," she told him and smiled as she pulled out the containers from the basket. 

"Great." They began to dish out the food onto plates and talked about everything and nothing as they poured champagne into glasses and devoured the food. "You haven't lost your touch," he commented pointing to the chicken on his plate. 

"Of course not." Monica took a sip of her champagne and looked at him. "There was a reason I brought you here instead of a restaurant."

"Not just because of lovely sand that gets in your food?" He responded sarcastically. 

"Not just that," she laughed. "Restaurants are so impersonal, you know? I thought we could here."

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked.

"Us." He almost choked on his chicken. 

"Really?" He squeaked out. 

"Really. You've been great these past few months, I mean, letting me take my time and everything and I want to thank you for that and to tell you that maybe we can start dating. Slowly, of course, but officially dating." She bit her lip. "What do you think?" What did he think? He thought those were the most perfect words he had ever heard in his life. He thought that he could die right there and be perfectly happy. He thought he loved her.

"I think that's a great idea." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She deepened the kiss and laughed against his lips. 

"What?" He asked.

"I just thought we'd never get here, you know?"

"I know. But we did."

"Yes. We did." 

"Here we are."

"Here we are," she repeated and kissed him again. 

Chandler blinked his eyes and glanced around his surroundings to determine where he was. It hit him. He was in Monica's bed in her apartment. She stirred and smiled at him. 

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey. Should I leave?"

"Heidi," she said remembering her daughter. She shook her head. "No. Stay. I want you to stay." Heidi rarely ever walked into her mother's bedroom without warning, a habit forced on her by her father. Monica was trying to break her of some of those habits by explaining, gently, that things were going to be different. Much different. Monica was even going to go back to work. Pete had long before bought her a restaurant that she had decided not to be too involved with when Heidi was born. She figured that Heidi was old enough to have her mother working, and she had Mary to help her. Things were going right for Monica, finally. 

"I have to go to work," Chandler said looking at the clock.

"Don't."

"I'll be fired."

"So?"

"Just because you're worth billions doesn't mean I am," he grinned kissing her neck.

"Oh come one, we can be one of those spoiled wealthy couples that do nothing all day and complain how they have no time," she teased and reached out for him as he climbed out of the warm bed. 

"I wish," he told her smiling. He leaned back over the bed. "I'll call you later?"

"Oh, if you have to go, I suppose so." She buried her head in the pillow and fell back asleep. She was awoken by an incessant tapping on her shoulder. She opened one eye.

"Mommy."

"Heidi-ho," she smiled and patted the bed next to her. "Jump up." Heidi scrambled into the bed and burrowed next to her mother.

"Breakfast is waiting," she reported.

"What is it?"

"Eggs."

"Eggs?"

"Yep."

"Okay then," Monica threw her legs over the side of the bed and climbed out and pulled a robe around her.

"Okay then," Heidi repeated and grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall and down the staircase of the penthouse. 

"Smells great," Monica breathed as she sat down and the maid brought it out to her. "Thanks Rosa." Heidi was making a mess with her eggs and Monica couldn't help but laugh. 

"So Heidi, tomorrow is your big day."

"Yep." 

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to the circus," Heidi said thoughtfully. 

"Just me and you?"

"No."

"No?"

"And Chandler." Monica smiled at her daughter.

"Okay and Chandler," she said grinning. 

"Can I have an elephant?" Heidi asked.

"A real one?" Chandler asked.

"No silly," Heidi giggled. "That one right there." She pointed with a chubby finger to the stuffed animals.

"Sure," Chandler said scooping her up and going to the stand to buy Heidi the elephant. "Anything else you would like?" Heidi thought about this. 

"Nope."

"Monica?"

"Hmm?"

"Anything that you want?"

"A horse," she smiled pointing to the white horse.

"A white horse, huh?"

"That's what Prince Charming has," Heidi told her mother. 

"Does he?" Chandler laughed. "Do you think that your mommy is waiting for her Prince Charming."

"Nope."

"No?"

"She has you," Heidi giggled and squeezed the elephant to her chest and handed her mother the horse. Monica's face became red and she looked away from Chandler's imploring gaze. 

"Let's go sit down," she suggested and they found their private box and sat in the seats. Monica sighed as she rubbed Heidi's back as Heidi watched in amazement over the stunts being performed by the acrobats. 

"Mon?" Chandler found himself asking.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that....you'd ever....I don't know....get married again?" She stared at him surprised. A million thoughts ran through her head. Was he serious? Was he asking what she thought he was asking? She wasn't ready for that, but still the words came clearly in her mind. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a man flew out of a cannon and interrupted her. Chandler waited expectantly for an answer and she took a deep breath and opened her mouth again. 

~* Okay, almost done. Was this chapter happier for you all? Please review and I'll stick the last chapter up. But only if you review! So do it man.~*


	7. Open up your heart

~*Hello all! Thanks for reviewing! Today is senior skip day (yay!) and so before my friends and I go out to lunch (All-you-can-eat Pizza Hut lunch buffet, greatest thing known to man) I thought that I would finish this and post it. So enjoy and review one more time. Thanks~*

Disclaimer: So, whilst I enjoy my pizza, I will make it known that I don't own the characters. 

"What were you going to say?" Chandler prompted. Monica smiled at him. A reassuring smile.

"I was going to say, that not yet, but eventually, yes, I will be ready to get married."

"But not yet?'

"Not yet," she confirmed and leaned in and kissed him. "Don't worry, you will be the first to know when I am ready."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear."

"Mommy," Heidi interrupted pulling on Monica's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"The clowns are on," Heidi pointed to below where there were indeed clowns coming out of a small car. "Don't you love the clowns?" She did. She loved that they made her laugh. She needed to laugh. She wanted Heidi to laugh, and learn that life was made of laughter and, unfortunately, some tears. 

"They are my favorites," she told her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't like them," Chandler confessed.

"I know," Monica giggled.

"They give me the creeps," he whispered over Heidi's head. Monica couldn't help but laugh and he laughed along with her. Okay, he thought, if they make her laugh, maybe clowns aren't so bad. 

"Are you going to marry my mommy?" Heidi asked suddenly when her and Chandler had gone out for the day to a baseball game. She was sitting in the seat next to him kicking her feet wearing the Yankees cap he had gotten for her.

"I don't know," Chandler admitted. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "I like you better than my first daddy anyway." Chandler almost wanted to laugh and do his famed dance, but controlled himself. He took the adult route.

"He's still your father Heidi," he told her.

"But he was mean to Mommy." Kids never miss anything, Chandler thought. How did she know that? Monica had been good about not crying in front of her little girl. She had tried her best to be strong when Heidi was around. Chandler didn't know what to say to that. She was right. He had been mean to Monica. 

"Would you like some ice cream?" Heidi thought about this for a moment. 

"Cotton candy," she decided and they left their seats and Chandler picked her up and carried her to the stand. 

"Two cotton candies," he told the woman who smiled as she handed it to Heidi. 

"Your daughter is adorable sir," the woman commented as Chandler place Heidi down and pulled his wallet out. 

"Oh," he was about to tell her that she wasn't his and then changed his mind. "Thanks." He looked down at the little girl who was the spitting image of her mother. He picked Heidi up again and went back to their seats. Chandler began trying to explain the game to her. 

"See that man?" He pointed to the batter. "He has to hit the ball as hard as he can with that wooden stick."

"Why?"

"That's the point of the game."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Why?" Chandler could see that this game could go on for a long time and just laughed and changed the subject. When they got back to the penthouse, they found Monica going over paperwork concerning her restaurant and she smiled when the two came in. 

"Mommy!" Heidi ran to her mother who scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"Darling, you are all sticky," Monica exclaimed. 

"Cotton candy," Heidi grinned. 

"Let's go get you a bath," Monica said and put Heidi down. "Go upstairs and tell Mary that you need a bath and that I will be there in a second." Heidi nodded and ran up the stairs. "Thanks for taking her to the baseball game."

"It was no problem," Chandler told her and then leaned forward and kissed her. "Next time all three of us should go." Monica nodded and kissed back. 

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I wish I could, but I promised Joey that I would have a guys night with him," Chandler said and he gave her another kiss before grabbing his coat and leaving the apartment. Monica smiled as she closed the door behind him and went to give Heidi a bath. 

Monica dropped her keys on the table in the front hall and sighed. She had had a long day at work. 

"Heidi?" She called throughout the penthouse, amazed at how quiet it was there.

"Mon?"

"Chandler?" She called back and followed where his voice was coming from. "What are you doing here?" She stopped in the doorway of the dining room and held her breath. The long table was lit by candles and there were roses in the vase and rose petals on the floor. Chandler stood in a tux and holding a single red rose.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Oh Chandler," she mumbled smiling. "What is this for?"

"For the most beautiful girl in the world of course," he answered. 

"Where's Heidi?"

"Ross's."

"Can I go change first?"

"Certainly." She smiled again at him and walked to where he was standing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This looks beautiful." She gave his hand a squeeze and went to change. She pulled on a low-cut black dress, and pulled back her hair into a twist and put some diamonds in her ears and went back down into the dining room.

"You look gorgeous," he told her when she reappeared. She blushed in the soft candle light as he handed her the rose that he had in his hands.

"Thank you," she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach, something that seemed to be there always when he was around, as he led her to the table and pulled the chair out for her. 

"Who made dinner?" She asked. "Henry?" She looked for a sign of life from the large kitchen, but she didn't see Henry, the cook, or any of the maids. 

"I did."

"You did?"

"Why is that shocking to you?"

"Last time I checked, cooking for you would be heating up your poptart," she replied. 

"Well, I will have you know that I make a mean mac and cheese too," he told her. "No, I've been taking cooking classes."

"You have?" She asked surprised. 

"I did indeed," he nodded. 

"I didn't know that."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You did."

"That was the entire point my dear." He sat down in his chair and they began to eat the dinner that he had prepared for her. To her utter astonishment, it was very good. 

"You did good, Chandler," she told him near the end of the meal.

"Why thanks, but it's not over yet," he told her.

"It's not?"

"Nope?"

"I can't imagine what would come next." He gave her a wink and disappeared from the room. When he came back he was holding an ice cream sundae. Sitting in place of the cherry was a glittering diamond. 

"Chandler," she breathed. 

"I know you said that you would tell me when you were ready, but it's been six months since we last talked about it, and though there is no pressure on you, I just wanted you to know that I am ready. And the ring is there whenever you feel like saying yes," Chandler told her and kissed her hand. She put her hand to her mouth and it was then that he realized that she was crying. Hot tears fell down her face. 

"I'm sorry," she wept. 

"Sorry for what?" His heart lurched. Had he made a mistake? 

"That I'm crying," she told him smiling. "The answer to your first question though, is yes. Undoubtedly yes. I'm ready. I didn't know it until I saw the ring, but I'm ready." She leaned in and kissed him and he couldn't seem to get the grin off his face.

"Oh good." He stood up and pulled her to her feet and picked her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs and laid her on her bed and turned out the lights. 

*~Okay people it's up to you. I was going to do an epilogue, but I need to know if you want me to or not. But review and I will do whatever you tell me, consider me your puppet. Sorry Homer Simpson quote just popped into my head "Dad, what's a muppet?" "Well, Lisa, it's not a mop and it's not a puppet, and frankly, (laughs) I don't know." : ) Anyway, please review. ~*


	8. Let the light shine in

~* Hello all. My senior skip day was lovely, ate a lot and then went to see "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days", lovely movie. Right, so I have to stop saying lovely so much : ) Sorry this took so long, I was busy and then Fanfiction was down, so....yeah....but guess what? It snowed like six inches here and is continuing to snow, so I'm not going out, and so here is the epilogue by popular demand. Please review once more and tell me what you thought. Thanks!~*

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Or I own the one that you've never heard of, the rest aren't mine

Heidi ran down the hall of the penthouse and into the nursery. 

"Mommy," the eight-year-old called out. "Danny's crying." Sophie, who was newly turned three, followed her sister into the room. She had been in that stage where she followed around Heidi constantly, much to Heidi's dismay. Monica came into the nursery and picked the infant up. 

"What's the matter buddy?" She asked rocking him in her arms. The touch of his mother calmed him considerably. 

"He misses Daddy," Sophie told her mother knowledgably. 

"He's only two months old, dummy," Heidi said. "He doesn't even know that Daddy is gone."

"Yes he does," Sophie argued and then ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Doesn't he Mommy?"

"Sure, and Heidi don't call her dummy, it's not nice," Monica reprimanded and sat down in the rocking chair to feed Daniel. Mary came into the room. 

"Monica? Chandler's home," she reported. 

"Daddy!" Both girls ran from the room and down the stairs to the front door where Chandler was shrugging out of his coat. 

"Did you bring us anything?" Heidi asked jumping in front of her sister to give her father hugs. 

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he said and grinned at his adopted daughter and giving her a hug and kiss. "Hi Princess."

"Hi Daddy." Heidi gave him a kiss on the cheek and then Sophie began pulling on his coat sleeve. He placed Heidi on the ground and picked Sophie up. 

"Hey Bug, whatca got there?" She smiled sheepishly at him and pulled the drawing from behind her back. There in all their stick-people glory was the family. "It's beautiful, Bug." He gave Sophie a kiss on the forehead. "Where's your mother?"

"Feeding Danny upstairs," Heidi pointed to the staircase. Chandler nodded and put Sophie down and then went up the stairs. Monica was sitting in the rocking chair holding their son. She glanced up when he came into the room and gave him a smile. 

"Hi," she said softly. 

"Hi," he whispered and leaned in giving both her and Daniel a kiss. 

"How was your trip?"

"It was okay," he shrugged. "How was it here?"

"Lonely," she admitted and then burped Daniel and placed him gently back into the crib. Chandler watched her every move. He couldn't believe that this was his life. He couldn't believe that he was married to Monica and that he adopted Heidi and had two more children. He thought of Heidi as his own, she knew that she had had another father, but it didn't faze her. She belonged to Chandler, and Chandler belonged to her. He loved her just as much as he loved Sophie and Daniel. He kissed his wife again. His wife. His friends had been so supporting when they had told them that they were getting married. 

"Don't hurt her," Ross warned. Then he had broken into a grin. "I know that you won't, it's just a standard warning. I would have liked to have kicked Pete's ass, but if you touch her, I'll kick yours."

"I won't," Chandler promised. "I won't hurt one hair on that pretty head of hers." Ross had smiled at his friend gratefully and patted him on the back. 

"No, no you won't," he agreed and went to hug his sister. Heidi had also been ecstatic and even happier when she got to be the flower girl. Her first request had been a little sister, and Chandler and Monica were happy to oblige. Now he left the nursery with Monica's hand tucked into his and found both his daughters sitting in the living room with a movie playing as Mary read from a book. 

"Daddy," Heidi jumped up. "Watch this." She did a twirl and then a headstand. 

"Tumbling is tonight," Monica whispered. Chandler nodded. 

"That's great Heidi," he told her and sat down on the couch. Sophie climbed over onto his lap. 

"Are you staying for awhile?"

"Yes," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Good, we miss you when you go." She rested her head against him and Monica watched and smiled. Her life, she decided, was finally perfect. It had taken a lot of heartache and pain, both on her part and Heidi's, it had taken a lot of waiting from Chandler, but they had done it. They had most certainly done it. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked leaning over with Sophie still curled up watching the movie on his lap. 

"How lucky I am," she told him. "Oh God, I'm cliched. This is what has happened. I've become a freakin' cliche! Next time I get like that, please stop me." He laughed and kissed her temple. She felt his strong hand reach over and grip hers. She turned her head and smiled at him and squeezed back before settling against the couch and watching the movie. 

"Heidi Elizabeth Bing," Monica yelled through the summer house. 

"Uh-oh," Daniel muttered. "Heidi's in trouble." He was sitting at the kitchen table coloring in one of his many coloring books. Twelve-year-old Heidi flounced down the stairs. Chandler, hearing his wife's angry tone, came in with seven-year-old Sophie on his shoulders. He picked Sophie up and put her back on the ground. 

"Why don' t you and Danny play in the sand?" Chandler suggested. "Mary, could you?" Mary nodded and took the four-year-old and Sophie and took them out to the private beach. Heidi had enough sense to look frightened at her mother's voice. She grimaced and waited for the lecture that was bound to follow. 

"Yes?"

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to go out last night?"

"But Mom...."

"Don't. You are only twelve years old and I am your mother, and when I say 'Heidi, no you can't go to the boardwalk by yourself,' what do you think that means?"

"I wasn't by myself though!" Heidi tried to argue.

"What?"

"I was with a group of people," Heidi pointed out. Behind her, Chandler was desperately trying to get her to stop talking. She was just making things worse. 

"You are grounded tonight," Chandler told her. "You will stay here with Mary while the rest of us go out to dinner. Maybe next time you should listen to your mother." 

"You can't tell me what to do!" Heidi screamed at him. "You aren't my real father!" Chandler felt his heart fall. He had figured at some point that she would throw that in his face, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. 

"Don't talk to him that way," Monica yelled. 

"Fine, go out to dinner. Go out to dinner with your real family. Sophie and Danny are both of yours and I'm not, so fine, go be their parents. Leave me here."

"Oh God, Heidi, stop being so overdramatic," Monica sighed. Chandler was still reeling from her comments and was silent. "Go to your room. We will calmly finish this conversation later." Heidi stomped up the stairs. She was proving to be a most difficult child. (AN: That's what my mother calls me ) Monica reached out and took Chandler's hand and pulled him close to her. 

"She doesn't mean it," Monica whispered. "She's just angry. She comes by her temper honestly."

"That's just the point. She gets it from her father."

"And me," Monica laughed. "I'm not always the most easy-going person in the entire world." They both laughed at that understatement. 

"Should I go talk to her?"

"Let her cool off for awhile," Monica told him. "I'll go talk to her later." She glanced out the French doors where Danny and Sophie were collecting sea shells with Mary. "Why don't you go out and join Danny and Sophie?" Chandler nodded and gave Monica a kiss before disappearing out the doors. 

"Daddy?" He heard a voice ask. He was sitting out on the porch facing the ocean that night. He turned to see Heidi come out onto the porch. They had gotten back from dinner about an hour before and he had gone outside as Monica and Mary put Sophie and Danny to bed. 

"Hey Princess," he said softly. 

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Heidi sat down on the seat next to her father and curled her legs underneath her. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the things that I said. I didn't mean them, I swear."

"Okay."

"Are you angry?"

"Not angry."

"Hurt?"

"A little."

"Honestly, I didn't mean it." He wanted to believe her, but at the same time, she must have been thinking it for her to have said it that easily and quickly.

"Okay."

"Are we good?"

"Sure." He gave Heidi a kiss and a hug goodnight and watched as she walked uncertainly back into the house. Monica came out as she went in and sat down next to her husband.

"She apologize?"

"Did you tell her to?"

"No. She did on her own." He sighed.

"Do you think she meant it?"

"No."

"Really?"

"She's twelve, and at twelve, you know just what to say to people to make them hurt. She chose her words carefully and correctly to produce the reaction that she wanted."

"She's clever," he commented.

"That she is."

"She's your daughter."

"And yours, if not by blood, by everything else."

"If Pete was around though...then she would....I mean I would just be the...."

"Not true, and besides, he's not around. Everything happens for a reason Chandler. Heidi knows that you love her, and she loves you. She worships you. She knows that her real father couldn't hold a candle to you."

"Yeah?" He let himself smile as he turned his head towards Monica.

"Yeah. You're not so bad Mr. Bing."

"And neither are you Mrs. Bing."

"That sounds nice still after all these years. I don't get tired of hearing it."

"I know." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

"I'm going to go say goodnight to the kids."

"Okay." She gave him a reassuring smile as he walked back into the beach house. He went up the stairs and stopped first in Danny's room. He leaned forward and fixed the blanket on his sleeping son and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. From Danny's room, he went into Sophie's. She was hugging the ladybug stuffed animal that Chandler had bought the morning she was born, and where her nickname Bug had come from and just stuck. He brushed the hair from her face and gave her a kiss and turned off the little light next to her bed. Heidi was sitting in her room listening to her CD player when he came in. She turned it off.

"Night Heidi."

"Night Dad." He smiled and then turned to leave the room. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You too kid." Heidi got up from the chair she was sitting on and flung herself at her father. 

"And I am sorry."

"I know," Chandler smiled at her. 

"Mom got her white knight."

"She did?"

"Yeah, and so did I." Chandler closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. 

"Love you Heidi." She nodded and he let go and walked from the bedroom closing the door behind him. He found Monica in the hallway grinning at him.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked suppressing the grin threatening to spread.

"Oh nothing, just the best man in the world." He blushed and kissed her. 

"You're becoming cliched again," he warned her. 

"Oh, wouldn't want that to happen," she smiled shaking her head.

"No." He picked her up easily in his arms and closed the door with his foot. "Never." 

~*And everyone lived happily ever after. The end. I hoped that you liked it and like I said please leave one more review. Thanks!~*


End file.
